The Way Back Again
by sfordcar
Summary: The 7 are Back in this Story set after the Finale!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Blake's 7, and I did not write the episode "Blake."

The Way Back Again

This Story is set after the Finale, We still don't know what happened to Avon but here it is revealed.

* * *

Avon was lying in a Holding Area waiting for any Charges to be made against him; he had been there for a number of hours after the incident on Guada Prime. Avon heard footsteps coming towards the door and then heard a familiar voice, "Avon."

Avon peered round but was not surprised to see her, "Servalan, or is it still Slear?"

"Servalan, I am once again President of the Greatest force in the universe, You should be grateful, Avon, I have saved your life."

"Really?"

"I do have what you were looking for though," she turned round and shouted towards the door, "Bring it in."

He was followed by two Federation Guards, he looked exactly like he looked on Guada Prime, "Blake," Avon could simply say.

"Avon, why didn't you look for me?" Blake said.

"I did, I killed you, didn't I?"

"No Avon, it was a clone, of a perfectly set up trap," Servalan said glad that she finally had Avon.

"The others are dead!" Avon explained ignoring Servalan and looking at Blake.

"Vila, Cally?" Blake asked.

"Vila got shot and Cally died months ago in another of Servalan's plots."

"Enough," Servalan Shouted, "Avon, where is Orac?"

"Like I'm going to tell you."

"Take Blake back to his cell and Avon, I'll be back in two hours, by that time you give me Orac or you give me your life!" Servalan Ordered as the guards dragged Blake away and Servalan Followed behind as the door Shut.

Twenty Minutes later Avon heard noises coming from the Door and suddenly it opened.

"Vila, Tarrant?" Avon said surprised.

"We were only knocked out by the Federation, Lets get the hell out of here Avon," Tarrant said, Avon left and behind the door he saw Dayna and Soolin.

"Wait, we can't leave yet, Blake is here!" Avon said.

"But you killed him on Guada Prime," Vila said confused.

"It was a clone," Avon explained, "Vila open up the cell next door." Vila started picking the lock and when it opened they saw Blake.

"Blake?" Vila asked.

"Are you sure its him Avon?" Soolin asked.

"I hope so," Avon said puzzled himself.

"Well are we leaving or shall we stay?" Blake asked smiling.

"Lets Go!" Avon said.

The Six crept round the corner and saw a guard facing the other way, Avon quickly knocked him out and handed the Gun to Soolin and kept the spare to himself.

"Where shall we go?" Vila asked.

"Were at Space Command so there must be a few pursuit ships around," Tarrant said.

The six searched killing many guards on their way until they found a pursuit ship docked and at full power, Avon and Soolin killed the two guards who were guarding the ship and Vila opened the air lock, They quickly made their way to the Flight Deck.

"Can you pilot it Tarrant," Avon asked.

"You know I can Avon," He replied.

* * *

Please review, in the next chapter find out if they get away and where do they go from here? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Blake's 7, and I did not write the episode "Blake."

Chapter 2

* * *

Servalan was sitting in her old office from when she was Supreme Commander of the Federation when suddenly she heard a voice over the intercom.

"Madame President, Blake, Avon and the rest have escaped!"

"What!" Servalan said furious.

"They took a pursuit ship, we only just found out it was them, its too late we have no idea where they are!"

"Launch three pursuit ships, hunt them down now!" Servalan ordered.

On the stolen pursuit ship the freedom fighters began to relax after they knew they had got away safely.

"Avon, you said to me that you killed me," Blake said confused.

"I killed your clone," Avon said.

"Why?" Blake asked.

Tarrant walked over and said "Because I told him you had betrayed us to the Federation, and after Federation guards stormed in and hit us all with low energy charged guns."

"I wonder why," Vila said.

"Servalan probably gave orders not to kill us," Avon thought.

"Avon, what happened to the Liberator?" Blake asked wondering where the Galaxy's most advanced ship was.

"Some unknown space phenomena destroyed it, while I was looking for you," Avon said with as little information as possible remembering Cally's death and the destruction of Zen and the Liberator.

"Avon where shall I set a course too?" Tarrant asked.

"Guada Prime," Avon said.

"Why?" Soolin asked.

"We need to get Orac before the Federation do!"

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Blake's 7, and I did not write the episode "Blake."

Chapter 3

* * *

"We are at Guada Prime," Tarrant said looking at the scanners. 

"Can you pin-point where the base is?" Avon asked hoping that the Federation had not already found the Super-Computer, which he hid in a bush.

"Yes Avon, its in the Federation databanks on this Ship," Tarrant Replied already preparing to land the ship.

"Land the Ship, lets get this over with quickly, Blake, Dayna lets go to the air-lock," Avon said choosing Blake because he was still unsure about him.

The Ship landed and Avon, Blake and Dayna quickly ran to the bush while the three-crew members in the Pursuit Ship talked about Blake.

"I'm still unsure about that man," Soolin said.

"So am I," Tarrant agreed "Vila, you Avon and Orac are the only ones who have met him, are you sure that's him?"

"I think it is, but Blake still hasn't explained what happened to him," Vila said.

"Well, I'll get the answers," Tarrant promised to himself.

Avon said over the intercom_ Tarrant were back with Orac, little activity around this area and we only had to kill two guards, open the air lock._

The Seven were all on the flight deck.

"All right Tarrant take us off this planet," Avon Ordered.

Tarrant walked over to Blake, "We want to know what happened to you."

"Me Tarrant?" Blake asked not wanting to think about what happened since the Galactic war when Blake and Jenna had lost contact with the Liberator.

"Lets start with Jenna," Avon said.

"We left the Liberator when a Pursuit Ship docked demanding help, it docked and by that time the crew was dead, we escaped on that ship once the Life Support had failed on the Liberator, but the Pursuit ship was in a bad state, Jenna forced me into a Life Rocket and she hit the self-destruct, taking a whole fleet of those Alien Ships with her."

"Zen said that he heard she was on a Hospital ship, but he said the message was unclear, obviously he was wrong," Avon explained.

"And I crashed on a planet full of primitive humanoids, One of them destroyed my bracelet, I managed to get off on a mining ship who was taking gold away, I made my way from place to place trying to gain allies, until I came to Guada Prime, I was gaining allies under the role of Bounty Hunter, then Servalan and her men came from no where, took and took me away to Space Command, I heard rumours that they had replaced me with a clone, which she did."

"Who long ago was that?" asked Dayna.

"Two weeks ago," Blake said.

"I think that confirms everything we need to know then," Tarrant said "where shall we go now then?" Tarrant said.

"The third planet in the zezon solar system, Its time we started continuing what we started to do, destroy Federation bases," Avon said staring at Blake smiling.

"Set a course Tarrant," Blake ordered.

* * *

Thanks for reading and Please Review, in the next Chapter, the war begins again! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Blake's 7, and I did not write the episode "Blake."

Chapter 4

* * *

The crew were discussing plans to destroy the weapons developing complex on the third planet of the zezon solar system.

"One advantage of this ship is that it we can fall for a Federation crew," Tarrant said.

"Yes, that's true, but isn't very powerful," Blake replied.

"Were reaching the planet," Dayna said looking at the scanner console.

"Our plan?" Vila asked.

"We will go in the planets atmosphere and attack the base with plasma bolts, we should be able to cause some damage," Blake planned.

"Easy!" Tarrant said, "Soolin when I tell you to fire launch a plasma bolt."

"Ok," Soolin said preparing to hit the button as the ship went down."

"Wait, now!" Tarrant said as they went back into space with a huge explosion on their screen.

"Well done everyone," Blake said.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. 


End file.
